The Middle of Nowhere One shots!
by lovingyou333
Summary: Sue Heck and all the other characters from the middle in a short story and series of one shots! I love this show so I will be writing all the time to update this story. Thanks everyone please let me know what you think in a review! I also take any request and will collaborate with any takers. Thanks, please review!
1. Chapter 1

The Middle

Authors note:

Hey _The Middle _fans! I usually write for the Degrassi fandom but I have found that I am nuts about this show so I decided to write a little fan fiction about it! This will contain one-shots and possible short stories. Hope you all enjoy, please review!

Stuck in the middle:

"Oh my god Carly did you see Darrin today?" Sue asked her best friend as they sat and gabbed on her bed on a Friday night.

"Yes! He was totally checking you out!" Sue blushed and let out a yelp of excitement.

"I think I might still sort of like him." Sue admitted

The two girls squealed in excitement to each other as Sue talked about the ups and downs of her and Darrin's relationship in the past. From prom to when he punched her in the face. Sue was heartbroken when he got a new girlfriend only a week after their break up but soon recovered when she set eyes on a new guy.

Currently Darrin was sitting in the living room playing video games with Axel. Axel paused the game to get up when he felt the pain of hunger rumble his stomach and went to fetch a bag of chips.

"So dude how are you and that new girl you're dating working out? It's way cooler you dating her than my freak of a sister." Darrin looked around the room and finally admitted what he wanted to for so long.

"I'm going to dump her tomorrow. I still really like Sue, this new chick is too high maintenance for me to handle. I miss how sweet and simple Sue and I used to have it." Axel made a gagging noise and shook his head at his best friend's sudden grotesque outburst.

"Whatever." Axle mumbled as he un paused the game.

Only a few hours passed and Sue was thirsty so she left her room to get a drink from the fridge. Without looking where she was going she accidentally bumped into a hard buff figure in the hallway next to her room. She grunted and fell backwards nearing the floor when strong arms reach out to catch her. She looked up only to see the person she missed the most.

"Darrin?" She whispered as she looked into his eyes. He smiled at her and was about to speak when Axel walked up behind them.

"God, why don't you two just kiss and get the gross crap out of the way so we can play a decent video game for once instead of moping around?" And kiss they did.

Axel walked away mumbling, "God you two are gross, get a room." Then quickly rephrased himself realizing the irony of it. "No wait don't get a room, get a life and get out of the middle of the damn hall!"

**I am a Sue and Darrin fan so I just had to make my first story on this fandom about them! My next one-shot for this series will be Axel and Sue. I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Cassidy and Axel

* * *

It wasn't more than 24 hours until Cassidy moved on. Axel came over to her house the morning after they had a big fight and he came only to find out she had gotten back together with her ex-boyfriend. Axel was literally heart broken, but he didn't want anyone else to know that so he tried to move on as fast as he could.

It was a chilly October morning Axel was walking up the front steps of school scoping out a new girl to make his when he spotted the one who broke his heart. She was coming up the steps slowly and had missed a step. She had started falling backwards when Axel had no choice but to grab her before she actually got hurt. She looked up at him and said,

"Thanks Axel." She grabbed her semi-puffy tummy and walked away as quick as she possibly could. Out of character Axel followed her to her locker and scrounged up enough nerve to finally ask her what happened.

Cassidy was rubbing her stomach still and tried her best to conceal what she was hiding underneath her sweater.

"What is going on Cassidy?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"I mean what happened? We had a fight one night and I come over with flowers and cookies to say I was sorry and I see you coming out of your house with your ex-boyfriend. You two were holding hands." The look on Axel's face was heart breaking.

"Look Axel, he found out something he shouldn't have and offered to help me with it and not tell my parents if I got back together with him." She never looked in his eyes as she spoke, afraid her eyes would explode her secret to him. Axel looked down to her stomach then back up to her beautiful face. Her eyes were glistening with fresh tears and every part of him wanted to hug her. But he finally realized what she was talking about as to what secret she was hiding. So being as discreet as he could be he grabbed her gently by the hand and pulled them both into an unused classroom; locking the door behind him.

"I am only going to ask you this once, please don't lie to me." He paused to find a breath and then continued "Are you pregnant?"

Cassidy looked at him with pleading eyes and didn't say a word for a few seconds. She was so scared of responding but finally did,

"Yes." It was a gentle whisper but Axel caught it anyway. He didn't seem shocked but he did seem a bit sad.

"Well congratulations, I hope he treats you and your baby well." Axel was hurt but didn't want to seem sad in front of his love. He was about to leave the room when she grabbed his hand and spin him around. She looked him in the eyes and said with all the confidence she could fine,

"This baby" she pointed to her stomach "is yours." She smiled at Axel and he felt like he was going to pass out.

He thought back a few months and thought to their special night together. It was magical; they had both decided to give up their virginities on Cassidy's 17th birthday. They thought they were safe but they thought wrong.

Cassidy felt dumb and started to walk out of the room. Axel felt numb and stood there watching her leave. If it was his baby, why did she leave him for her stupid ass of an ex?

* * *

**Alright well this two part so I will have the second half up by Sunday! Thanks for reading and please review. I love this plot and hope you all do too! This is dedicated to ****EverlarkClato4ever****! I hope you liked this! Well everyone please review and tell me what you think. I have a few ideas for next chapters but would love your guy's ideas as well! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Middle:

Morgan and Axle

**Hope you like this one! Please review everyone, good or bad I need feedback to know how it is. Thank you!**

* * *

**Axel:**

It was an off and on again relationship. She loved him one week and dumped him the next. He was happy then heartbroken. Who knew your first love could hurt this bad?

It was the first week of September and senior year was starting; Axel was yet again captain of the foot ball team and was ready to take his skills to the max so he could earn his keep in college without the burden of working. Axel felt like he was on top of the world; he had a hot new girlfriend and two crazy best friends, one of which was crazy in love with his baby sister; Sue.

"Hey baby." Axel greeted Susie as he approached her locker first thing that morning. She smiled at him slightly and then looked down at her stylish new heels. Axel gently grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards towards him. He saw tears brimming in her eyes and immediately hugged her. She let out a whimper and whispers in an almost silent tone,

"We need to break up." He let go of her and asked why. She had found out her family was moving to Alaska and she couldn't do long distance. He understood this and requested to still be friends with her. She agreed and they shared a last kiss before parting ways.

**Morgan:**

"Did you hear?" Sue asked her new found friend and fellow cheerleader.

"Hear what?" Morgan asked.

"Axel and Susie broke up, she is moving!" Sue was never fond of Susie, in fact she thought she was kind of a bitchy snob. Morgan looked at her friend and smiled slightly. Everyone knew Morgan was still sweet on Axel and could now at any minute strike again to get her love back.

It wasn't until after lunch that Morgan actually found Axel. He was sitting outside on the bleachers working on history homework. This time last year you wouldn't catch Axel dead working on homework, now he gets a 3.5 G.P.A. and works to receive a scholarship he deserves. He had Morgan and her constant nagging to thank for that.

Morgan felt shy at first when she saw him just sitting there writing away, but she quickly regained her composure and walked right over to him.

"Uh hey." She said as she got over to him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey Morgan what are you doing out here? I thought you were too good to be seen with little ole me." He said in a snide tone. She looked at him with apologetic eyes and he felt bad instantly.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were ok is all. I will just go away now." She mumbled quickly.

Morgan made it only a few steps until Axle grabbed her and hugged her. she hugged him back and then both sat down. At that point they started talking and both of them realized their last break up was so stupid and didn't even know why they broke up in the first place.

After an hour of talking and laughing they decided to give their once happy love one more chance. Sharing a kiss, Morgan and Axle broke apart to the sound of light moaning and giggling. Looking down to see beneath the bleachers; Axle spotted none other than his baby sister and her boyfriend; his best friend sucking face with one another.

"Oh my God!" Axel shouted rather loud. The happy couple broke apart in a rush and looked up to where the voice came from. Sue geared to speak when Morgan broke out in a laughter that rumbled the bleachers.

"Now we can double!" she said happily and grabbed Axel's face before he could object and go after his baby sister and best friend. Sue let out a sigh of relief and went back to her boyfriend.

Love is a weird thing. Both people don't always know what to say or feel but in the end you always find your heart carrying you back to where it belongs. Love is where the heart is.

* * *

Morgan** and Axel love rekindle! I hope you all liked this, I think it turned out rather well! In this Sue is more popular and has he life figured out finally. I hope you all enjoyed. Pleased review so I know what to do next! Thanks everyone! **


End file.
